6987 Message-Intercept Base
|Ages = 9-12 |Released = 1988 |Theme = Space|Theme2 = Blacktron }} 6987 Message Intercept Base is a Blacktron set released in 1988. It contains a surface-based Blacktron outpost with a small spacecraft, a rover and five Blacktron astronauts. Description The Message Intercept Base is a large Blacktron base.It is made up of two sections. The main section is Black with some Transparent Red and Transparent Yellow. The inside of it is a control room. It has multiple control panels. Connected to it is a hallway. The side of the hallway can be flipped allowing you to access the inside. Inside the main control area is a landing pad for the small ship. There is an axle at the side. When turned, it raises a piece in the middle. In turn it causes the eyes on the base to spread apart. There are also two lasers on top. Another two lasers can be found on the bottom. There are also things pointing down so it's possible that they serve as scanners. The other section of the base is Black and Transparent Yellow. There is a sliding piece which causes the section of the base to move over when the axle is turned. It can be slid over so that it connects to the hallway. On top of it is a spiky attachment which could serve as a satellite. There is also a large laser dish. It's section is built on a crater plate. A small Blacktron ship is included in the set. It has a colour scheme of Black and Transparent Yellow. It has six lasers. It is piloted by 2 control panels and two joysticks. It also has two hover-disks at the end of the wings. Also included, is a slightly smaller land rover. It has a rocket booster in back and a laser in front. Minifigures Included The set comes with five minifigures, all of them Blacktron astronauts. They are all identical, with Black Helmets and Visors, a Black jet-pack. They have Black legs, and a torso patterned with a robot-like pattern. Background The Message Intercept Base is the base of the evil Blacktron. Notes * The grey crater base plate made its last appearance in this set. * This is the only set in which Part 4598 is Yellow. * This is the only set in which Part 2362a is Transparent Yellow. * This is one of two sets in which Part 4215a is Transparent Yellow. * This is the only set in which Part 2448 is Transparent Yellow. * This is one of two sets in which Part 2466 is Black. * This is one of two sets in which Part 2466 is Transparent Yellow. * This is the only set in which Part 2468 is Transparent Yellow. * This is the only set in which Part 2467 is Black. * Part 2408p02 is unique to this set. * This is the only set in which Part 2409 is Transparent Yellow. * This is one of two sets in which Part 3032 is Transparent Yellow. * This is the only set in which Part 2428 is Yellow. * This is one of two sets in which Part 4596 is Yellow. See also * 6983 Ice Station Odyssey * 6988 Alpha Centauri Outpost External links Category:1988 sets Category:6000 sets Category:Blacktron